Highschool DxD: My Version
by Meiyo12
Summary: Issei is a shy boy that has a feminine looks and figure. He knew about the supernatural and Draig but didn't want to get involved. He still trained just in case. What will happen when a girl asks him out? Yaoi, cute issei, powerful issei. [I don't own the picture]
1. Chapter 1

Near Kuoh Academy

Lying on the bed, sleeping like a baby was Issei. He was having a wonderful dream until,

"Wake up Issei!" Ddraig shouted.

"Kyaaaa!" Issei yelled falling off his bed. He landed on his face.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Draig bursted out laughing like a mad man.

"I'll never get tired of your reaction," Ddraig replied wiping away his non-existent tears.

"Ha ha, laugh it up," Issei grumbled, rubbing his forehead.

"Why did you wake me up anyway. I was having a dream about food." He whined.

"Issei, today is your first day of school."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He said hitting his fist onto his palm. Ddraig sweat dropped.

"Well, get ready now. I'm going back to sleep. Zzzz."

"Lazy dragon," Issei mumbled fondly. He went to get ready and headed off to his new school. 'I hope they like me.' He thought, getting more nervous the closer he got to the school.

At Kuoh Academy

Once he arrived at the gates, he took a deep breath and walked in. He got weird reactions from both genders. The boys had hearts in their eyes while the girls squealed. They were happy that a 'girl' was the new student but were wondering why 'she' was wearing the boys uniform. 'Ddraig don't they know that I'm a boy?' Issei asked mentally. Ddraig almost burst out laughing. 'Nah. You're imagining it.' Ddraig said with a hint of amusement which went unnoticed by Issei. He continued to walk to class unaware that he caught the attention of a certain red head. In class 2-B, the students were chatting or in the Perverted Duo case, talking about a new peeping hole and peeking at the Kendo club. The girls threw dirty looks at them. The teacher walked in causing the class to be quiet. She walked in and said "Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Rose-sensei."

"Okay, today we have a new student. Be nice. You can come in now." The door opened and standing there was a short 'girl' in the boys uniform. They all gasped. They all thought 'Why is 'she' wearing the boys uniform.' 'She' had warm brown eyes, a heart shaped face, shoulder length hair with two sides at the bottom sticking out like a bow, a cute button nose and full pink lips. 'She' was very curvy and had long slender arms and legs.

'She' said shyly "Hi! My name is Hyoudou Issei. Please take care of me." 'She' bowed and smiled. Everybody squealed including the boys.

"She's cute!"

"I just want to hug her to death."

"She is like a precious doll."

"She's so shy."

Motohama smirked. His glasses glinting. He leered at 'her' body. He shouted causing the girls to look at him in disgust.

"0-25-30. She has no oppai but her long slender legs and perfect waist make up for it. Right Matsuda?"

"Right my pal. She's perfect!" Matsuda yelled. Once the whole class settled down, Rose-sensei asked, "Who has questions?" Katase raised her hand.

"Yes, Katase."

"Why are you wearing the boy's uniform?"

"It's because I'm a boy," Issei replied. They blinked once. Twice.

"Eeeeeeehhhhhhhhh!" The whole class shouted in shock. I'm pretty sure the whole school heard them.

"Why do you look like a girl then!?" Murayama yelled in disbelief.

"I don't know," Issei replied, scratching the back of his head shyly with a blush making him look even cuter. Some of the boys even had nosebleeds. The Perverted Duo slammed their hands on their tables causing the class to jump including Issei. They had anime tears trickling down their cheek. They sweat dropped.

"You can't be a boy! You don't even look like one!" They yelled with disbelief in their voices. Issei didn't look surprised. He looked like this happened before. He took out ID and gave it to them to check. They looked over it and paled. It's true. He is actually a boy.

"Our dream! Why!" They shouted dramatically.

"Ano, what is your dream?" Issei asked curiously. Their eyes lit up.

"To have a harem!" They shouted gleefully.

"Why," Issei asked mysteriously.

"What do you mean 'Why'" They looked lost.

"Why do you want a harem." He asked. He sounded like he was testing them.

"Because we would be surrounded by beautiful women."

"What would you do if you did have a harem?"

"We would care for them and cherish them."

He smiled cutely causing the boys and girls to blush. He is just so kawaii.

"Good luck with that." The girls were shocked. Why would he encourage them?

"Hyoudou-kun, why would you encourage them. They're just perverts that peek on us." Katase asked, frowning a bit.

"Even though they have some bad peers, they are good hearted. Also, who am I to berate their dream. Also, please call me Issei. I'm not one for formalities." Issei retorted. The girls were silent, thinking about what he said. 'Even if they're good-hearted like Issei said, their still perverts.' They thought. Rose-sensei said "That's enough questions now. You can ask more later. Issei, please take a seat by the window." He walked to his desk and took a seat.

"Now! Let's begin."

 **5 hours later**

Once Rose-sensei left the class, all the girls crowded around Issei and bombarded him with questions. Luckily, he managed to answer all their questions. Suddenly, he was glomped by the Perverted Duo. He shouted "Kyaaa!" The classroom was silent. The boys started to faint with blood running down their noses while the girls were fangirling. The Perverted Duo blushed a bit at Issei's cute scream and said, "Thanks for supporting us earlier man. Nobody has ever helped us before." Issei blushed and stuttered, "You're welcome." The girl squealed on how Issei looks so cute.

"Now if you could excuse me, I need to go now. I'm hungry." They quickly got off him and rushed off, planning to peek at the Kendo club later. The girls were muttering like "Second Prince of Kuoh". Issei went to eat under the Sakura tree he saw earlier at school unaware that a certain redhead was watching him from the old school building. Issei woke Ddraig up and thought 'Ddraig, do you think we will be able to avoid the supernatural?'

'I don't know, partner. Maybe. There are many devils in this school. They might be able to sense the sacred gear.'

'Let's just hope for the best.' Issei said. He started to chat with Ddraig after he finished eating.

At the Occult Research Club

"That boy at the Sakura tree," Rias asked.

"I heard he's the new student. He is rumoured to be the Second Prince of Kuoh because of his shy and cute nature. He even gained the attention of the boys. His name is Hyoudou Issei. Fufufufu. Anything particular about him?" Akeno replied.

"I feel something special in him. Checkmate."

"Ara ara, even though I raised the difficulty."

"I'm going to shower now. Tell Koneko and Yuuto to watch him."

"Hai, Buchou."

After school

Issei was walking home. He knew that a devil was following him but ignored her and tried to look normal. So far, she hasn't suspected a thing. Once he reached home, he went to take a shower and went to go to sleep. "Good night Ddraig," Issei said closing his eyes.

"Good night Issei," Ddraig replied.

'I hope that I don't attract too much attention.' He thought before he succumbed to sleep. He unknowingly jinxes himself.


	2. Chapter 2

At Kuoh Academy

 **At the Art room**

"Class! Today, we will be painting! The theme is your favourite animal, person, et cetera. You have one hour to finish your painting." The Art teacher, Takano-sensei, said while painting that looks like a cat.  
"Hai!" All the students shouted with glee. Art was their favourite subject. Everyone took canvases from the corner and paint they needed and started to paint like a dog, friends, family, et cetera. At the far corner where nobody could look at his painting, Issei was happily painting his favourite animal. The sunlight shone on him, making him look like an angel. Almost all the boys were blushing while the girls were internally squealing. The Perverted Duo were painting their favourite thing in the world. Nude girls. Fortunately for them, the teacher doesn't care though they did get disgusted looks from the girls.

 **1 hour later**

"Paint brushes down. Now let's see if it's good, horrible or decent." Takano-sensei said bluntly, putting down his paintbrush. He started to walk around, looking at their paintings with a blank face.  
"Horrible."  
"Cute."  
"Weird."  
"Fine."  
"Disgusting." **(Guess who he said it too)**  
When he went to Issei's corner and saw his painting, his eyes widened in shock and said, "Beautiful."  
The whole class was shocked. Takano-sensei never says beautiful unless the painting or drawing was really good which was extremely rare. This spiked their curiosity.  
"Is it good?" Issei asked, fidgeting cutely. Takano snapped out of his shock and replied, "It's great. I'm going to show this to the rest of the class." Issei just blushed. Takano covered the painting in a white sheet and brought it to the front of the class. He placed it on a stand and took off the sheet. The whole class gasped. On the canvas was a red dragon. It had beautiful ruby like scales. It stood proudly and emitted a powerful aura that basically shouts 'Obey Me'.

The whole class all shouted their opinions simultaneously.  
"So talented!"  
"It's so lifelike."  
"Who knew Issei could draw so well."  
"I'm so jealous!"  
"Marry me!"  
"No! Me!"  
"Uhhh..." Issei blushed, fiddling with his fingers. Suddenly, the school bell rang, signalling that class has ended and that it was lunch period.  
"We'll be drawing next time. Goodbye." Takano said, walking away.  
"Goodbye, Takano-sensei!" Everyone said together. Before they could crowd over Issei and bombard him with questions, the First Prince of Kuoh entered the art room. All the girls shrieked, "KIBA-KUN!" They rushed over to him with hearts in their eyes. The boys had a totally different reaction.  
"Damn pretty boy!"  
"Die, damn it!"  
"Why couldn't we be chick magnets!"  
"At least we have Issei!"  
The word 'Issei' brought Yuuto's attention to the said person who was trying to sneak away.  
"Are you perhaps Hyoudou Issei?" Yuuto asked, smiling his 'charming smile'. 'Crap! So close!' Issei thought.  
"Yes, that's me and judging by all the girls surrounding you, you're Kiba Yuuto."  
"A pleasure to meet you," Kiba replied. 'I didn't think that he would be so feminine. He looks so cute!' Kiba thought, mentally squealing. 'So glad that Buchou assigned me to watch him.'

 _Flashback_

 _"I'm going to shower now. Tell_ _Koneko_ _and Yuuto to watch him."_  
 _"Hai, Buchou."_  
 _A few minutes later, Yuuto and Koneko entered the old school building. "You called Akeno-senpai?" Kiba asked._  
 _"Fufufu. Buchou assigned you and Koneko to watch the new student, Hyoudou Issei. He is rumoured to be the Second Prince of Kuoh."_  
 _That spiked their interests._  
 _"Better not be a pervert," Koneko muttered, having a dark aura around her. Kiba laughs nervously and thought 'Pray for his soul if he is a pervert.'_

 _Flashback ended_

'Thank the devils that he's not a pervert.' Yuuto thought, mentally sighing with relief.  
"Do you need something?" Issei asked.  
"Yes, I do. Do you want to eat lunch together?" Yuuto thought in a mantra 'Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.'  
"Sure," Issei replied, smiling cutely. All of sudden, Yuuto fainted with a smile on his face. "Kiba-kun!" All the girls cried out, trying to catch him. "Looks like the Prince can't resist Issei's charm," Motohama said, pushing up his glasses causing it to glint.  
"We can't resist either." Matsuda pointed out.  
"True but we will always stay true to what we like. Oppai!"  
"Oppai!" Matsuda and Motohama started to hug each other, crying comically. Meanwhile, Issei was having a conversation with Ddraig.  
'You do know that he's a devil, right?' Ddraig said cautiously with hidden protectiveness under his tone. Poor Issei, he doesn't know that Ddraig has an overprotective daddy mode.  
'I know but he doesn't have any ill intention.' Issei replied, sweating a bit at Ddraig's dark aura aimed at Yuuto.  
'Okay but inform me immediately if something big or weird happens.' Ddraig demanded.  
'Okay.' Issei replied.  
'I'm going to go to sleep.' Ddraig started to snore softly.  
'Lazy dragon.' Issei thought fondly. He then noticed the chaos happening in the art room. The Perverted Duo were hugging and crying while shouting oppai. The girls were surrounding Yuuto, trying to get him to wake up. Issei sweat dropped and walked towards the girls. He looked at Yuuto's face and smiled mischievously. He placed both of his hands on Yuuto's sides and started to tickle him. Yuuto started to laugh like a hyena, managing to shout 'Stop!' a few times. Issei giggled cutely and stopped torturing-I mean tickling Yuuto. Yuuto breathed heavily and said "You. Are. Evil!" Issei laughed and replied "Nope. Just mischievous."  
"Do you want to eat lunch together or not, Kiba-kun because I'm starting to get hungry. " Issei asked.  
"Sure. Also, call me Yuuto Hyoudou-kun."  
"Only if you call me Ise."  
"Deal."  
Issei helped Yuuto get up.  
"Let's go." Issei smiled happily. He started to run to the Sakura tree, pulling Yuuto along with him.


End file.
